1980
1980 in pop Singles Ashes to Ashes David Bowie Enola Gay Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Fade to Grey Visage Army Dreamers Kate Bush Atomic Blondie Same Old Scene Roxy Music Games Without Frontiers Peter Gabriel Everybody's Got to Learn Sometime The Korgis Babooshka Kate Bush I Travel Simple Minds Breathing Kate Bush Underpass John Foxx Embarrassment Madness Geno Dexys Midnight Runners Messages Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Falling and Laughing Orange Juice Generals and Majors/Don't Lose Your Temper XTC Romeo and Juliet Dire Straits Call Me Blondie Do You Remember Rock 'n' Roll Radio? The Ramones We Are Glass Gary Numan No Self Control Peter Gabriel Talk of the Town The Pretenders Tunnel of Love Dire Straits Final Day Young Marble Giants Gentlemen Take Polaroids Japan Baggy Trousers Madness Johnny and Mary Robert Palmer Ricky's Hand Fad Gadget I Die: You Die Gary Numan Para ti Paraíso Dancing with Myself Generation X Fashion (David Bowie song) David Bowie Black and White The dB's Whip It Devo Freedom of Choice Devo Blue Boy Orange Juice No-One Driving John Foxx Ah! Leah! Donnie Iris We Got the Beat The Go-Go's Groenlandia Zombies New Europeans Ultravox Dreiklangs-Dimensionen Rheingold Turning Japanese The Vapors Over You (Roxy Music song) Roxy Music To Cut a Long Story Short Spandau Ballet (Just Like) Starting Over John Lennon He Stopped Loving Her Today George Jones Elstree The Buggles Cherchez le garçon Taxi Girl Burning Car John Foxx (Theme From) New York, New York Frank Sinatra Oh Yeah (Roxy Music song) Roxy Music This World of Water New Musik Hungry Heart Bruce Springsteen My Perfect Cousin The Undertones Another One Bites the Dust Queen Magic (Olivia Newton-John song) Olivia Newton-John I Can't Stand Up for Falling Down Elvis Costello Let My Love Open the Door Pete Townshend Pulling Mussels (from the Shell) Squeeze December Will Be Magic Again Kate Bush The Winner Takes It All ABBA Don't Stand So Close to Me The Police One Step Ahead Split Enz Living in the Plastic Age The Buggles Hey Nineteen Steely Dan Coming Up Paul McCartney Another Nail in My Heart Squeeze Late in the Evening Paul Simon New Amsterdam Elvis Costello Private Life Grace Jones Uptown Prince I Hope I Never Split Enz So Long Fischer-Z Passing Strangers Ultravox Wednesday Week The Undertones There, There, My Dear Dexys Midnight Runners Der Räuber und der Prinz D.A.F. Stop the Cavalry Jona Lewie Simply Thrilled Honey Orange Juice High Fidelity Elvis Costello Turn It On Again Genesis Sleepwalk (song) Ultravox Misunderstanding Genesis The Lonely Spy Lori and the Chameleons Against the Wind (Bob Seger song) Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band Into the Night Benny Mardones La Chica de Ayer Nacha Pop Sailing (Christopher Cross song) Christopher Cross Maybe Tomorrow The Chords Everything Works If You Let It Cheap Trick Sometimes a Fantasy Billy Joel All Over the World (song) Electric Light Orchestra The Turn of a Friendly Card The Alan Parsons Project When I'm With You Sparks I Need Two Heads The Go-Betweens Play the Game Queen Don't Wait Up for Me The Beat (American band) Why You Wanna Treat Me So Bad? Prince Clubland Elvis Costello Isn't She Lovely? Stevie Wonder Duchess (song) Genesis This Wreckage Gary Numan Dalek I Love You (Destiny) Dalek I Love You I Second That Emotion Japan I'm Alive (Electric Light Orchestra song) Electric Light Orchestra Amoureux solitaires Lio Red Frame/White Light Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark Precious The Pretenders Here Comes My Girl Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers Waterfalls (Paul McCartney song) Paul McCartney Suis-je normale Nini Raviolette Teen Line The Shivvers Savoir-Faire Family Fodder Fireside Favourite Fad Gadget Rydeen Yellow Magic Orchestra I Wanna Get Married De Cylinders Debbie Harry Family Fodder I Love You Climax Blues Band Behind the Mask (song) Yellow Magic Orchestra Ma quale idea Pino D'Angiò Baby, I Love You The Ramones Vertige de l'amour Alain Bashung I Ain't Gonna Stand for It Stevie Wonder Super Trouper (song) ABBA Bimbo Yello Save Me (Queen song) Queen Clones (We're All) Alice Cooper Sherry Darling Bruce Springsteen Woman in Love Barbra Streisand Politics! Girls at Our Best! She's Out of My Life Michael Jackson It's Still Rock and Roll to Me Billy Joel D'ya Think I'm Sexy/Catch a F-Falling Star Hybrid Kids One Day I'll Fly Away Randy Crawford Baby It's You Dolly Mixture Everybody's Got Something to Hide (Except Me and My Monkey) The Feelies I Can't Tell You Why Eagles Summer Fun The Barracudas Clean, Clean The Buggles Feel the Pain The Bureaucrats La chica de plexiglás Aviador Dro Looking for Clues Robert Palmer Arauco Robert Wyatt The Wanderer (Donna Summer song) Donna Summer Riot in Lagos Ryuichi Sakamoto Miles Away (song) John Foxx Don't Ask Me Why (Billy Joel song) Billy Joel Spiel ohne Grenzen Peter Gabriel Love on the Rocks Neil Diamond De Do Do Do, De Da Da Da The Police We Live for Love Pat Benatar Hitsville U.K. The Clash The Rose Bette Midler Déjame Los Secretos Dreamin' Cliff Richard Dream Soldiers The Fallout Club Sanctuary New Musik My Face John Foxx Arrival Mike Oldfield My Way Nina Hagen Children of Paradise (Boney M. song) Boney M Wish It Could Be 1965 Again The Barracudas Xanadu (Olivia Newton-John and Electric Light Orchestra song) Olivia Newton-John and Electric Light Orchestra Smashing Time Television Personalities Emotional Rescue (song) The Rolling Stones Steal Away Robbie Dupree Prettiest Girl The Neighborhoods This Is Love The Gist Teacher Teacher Rockpile More Love (Smokey Robinson and the Miracles song) Kim Carnes Only After Dark The Human League He's So Shy The Pointer Sisters Don't Walk Away Electric Light Orchestra Gotta Stop (Messin' About) Prince You May Be Right Billy Joel Albums Category:1980